A Wykkyd Dream Girl
by Lalill
Summary: The crime rate in Jump City is low, so Robin comes up with a "brilliant" plan to keep his team busy. While Cyborg tries to become Gizmo's dream girl and Robin ends up in Kitten's grasp again, Raven has to deal with the silent, mysterious Kyd Wykkyd. And what does Red X has to do with everything? Luckily Robin is in control as usual - right? Raven/ KW? Raven/Red X? Minor Rob/ Star
1. Kapitel 1

**Important: Rating might change to M in further chapters (because of sexual content and maybe even detailed violence in fighting scenes).**

* * *

 **People want me to talk, but there is no point in it.**

 **People are bad listeners anyway.**

 _ **Kyd Wykkyd**_

"Since there isn't much to do for us at the moment because the crime rate is quite low, I came up with an idea," Robin announced.

His teammates raised their heads and they didn't look happy at all about his statement. "Come on, dude!" Beast Boy whined but Robin's face stayed as stoic as ever.

"Since we formed this team I wanted to update our villain data files," Robin added ignoring Beast Boy. "And now seems to be a good time to do so. I will allocate a certain villain to all of you and you'll have to have a look through the file you'll get and find out more about said villain to complete the file." "Umpf," Raven stated demotivated. "Do we have to do this now friend Robin?" Starfire asked but Robin just sighed. "C'mon guys, this is necessary! When did my team become so lazy?"

"Yo, who is lazy round here, huh? I just repaired your damn R-Cycle, Boy Blunder!" Cyborg exclaimed filled with indignation but instead of continuing he stepped forward and grabbed the file from the table that had a post-it with his name on it.

"There are also some ideas for information we need and some kind of formprofile to fill out for you," Robin went on while Starfire took the file with her name written on the post-it.

"Uh … I do not like to observe the Punk Rocket," she said voice filled with aversion after having a glance inside.

"Sorry, Star," Robin mumbled but was distracted by Cyborg who seemed to wake up from some kind of trance right now. "Man, you can't be serious! Gizmo? Why him? This little freakin' idiot is the most annoying villain I know!"

Again Robin sighed. He felt like sighing a lot today. "Cyborg, you're the only one who'll understand all this techstuff. None of us has enough technical knowledge to keep up with Gizmo."

Grumbling Cyborg went through the file when Raven spoke up in her usual monotone, "What about me?"

Robin handed her a file before waving his own. "I will take Red X by the way so don't complain, guys."

Raven opened the file, put the empty profile form Robin printed out aside and stared at the page in front of her. "Are you serious, Robin? There is just a name on it!"

"Oh no, look down here!" Robin replied quickly pointing almost proudly at the bottom of the file in her hands. "There is also a small description of his powers!"

"…which is incomplete!"

Robin shrugged. "We just don't have more information about him. And that's why we need to find out more about him."

"He's still just a minor villain, so is Punk Rocket. Why do we put effort and precious time in finding out more about unimportant characters like this?" she uttered.

"Because," Robin hold his index finger up like a teacher in front of his class, "even a minor villain can become a danger. You can never know enough about your enemy, even if he might seem unimportant to you. We can't judge the dangerousness of a villain without fully knowing him and his abilities. What I try to say is: Don't underestimate your opponent. Never."

"Sorry I asked," Raven deadpanned and - staring at the name in front of her - she phased through the floor to appear in her room.

"Why did I get Kyd Wykkyd? Why not someone who does at least talk or could become a true danger?" she murmured to herself before throwing the file on her bed and walking over to her bookshelf.

* * *

"I have to warn you, Beast Boy. Be careful when it comes to Cheshire. She is dangerous and after what I've heard she doesn't hesitate to kill. The claws she uses in a fight are really sharp and she is trained well in hand-to-hand-combat."

Beast Boy made a wishy-washy-gesture with his hand and rolled his eyes. "Dude, I fought the Brotherhood of Evil my whole life and we dealt with guys like Trigon and Slade. I'm sure I can handle it."

Robin didn't look convinced. "Uhuh. Just don't treat it too lightly."

"No worries, Rob."

Robin nodded. "Alright. If we're already here: Do you think you can also handle the cleaning of the fridge? Because it's your turn and it looks disgusting."

"No fair, dude! I'm sure it's Cyborg's turn!"

"It was his so called 'turn' the last week friend Beast Boy," Starfire threw in smiling.

Before Beast Boy could start a dramatic act, Robin cut him off.

"It's an order Beast Boy. And it IS your turn."

With that Starfire and Robin exited the room, leaving a grumpy Beast Boy behind.

* * *

Beast Boy threw a glance at the list lying on the counter and sighed deeply.

'Take expired food out of the fridge and put it in the bin' was the first point and a look into the fridge proofed him right in his assumption that it was rather hard to find something that wasn't expired yet.

Starting with some foul-smelling sodas, he went on with all kinds of mushy fruits. On some point he found something green-blue with hairs that he identified as an old piece of cheese after his nose had denied to keep working and the only still eatable thing was eaten by Silkie who went by in between.

After cleaning and disinfecting every inch of the monster they called their fridge (Raven had joined him at some point to make sure he would work thoroughly and blast him off the roof if he didn't) , Beast Boy went off to talk to Cyborg about some kind of self-cleaningthingy for the fridge they were in need for urgently.

* * *

"This is pointless," Raven deadpanned.

Cyborg sighed and let his face sink onto his folded arms. They were sitting on a hidden bench near the Hive Five's home, staring at an iPadsized screen in Cyborg's hands.

He had somehow managed to install a small camera in the Hive Five's common room to do some 'observation' of their targets – Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd – but it turned out to be even more boring than they had expected.

The camera device Cyborg had installed inside the Hive Five's headquarters had a limited reaching area, which was why they were sitting on this near bench, staring up in the grey sky over Jump City and hoping it wouldn't start raining soon.

The only thing Cyborg had found out so far was that Gizmo seemed to be allergic against pears and Kyd Wykkyd didn't even appeared yet.

"You know that Gizmo and you have many similiarities, right?"

"Oh, c'mon Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"It's true," she went on. "Both of you are technical geniuses, both of you are very competitive and both of you use technology to fight other people or creatures. He is bald, you are bald. Both of you have a massive arsenal of high-tech weapons I suppose. Both of you are brave and intelligent – even if you don't like me saying that and both of you don't like each other. Oh, and both of you like to play the boss if necessary. Besides-"

"This little freakin guy is rude, nasty and has no respect at all!"

"True. But still."

Cyborg didn't answer. He knew what she meant so there was no necessity to deepen the topic. Gizmo and him were kind of alike but they were also very, very different and he hoped that Raven knew that.

Before he could say anything else Kyd Wykkyd entered the screen, went to the fridge and took out an avocado.

Then he went to the couch, took a bite of the avocado without even peeling it and started to meditate while chewing.

Raven looked quite grossed out just imagining the taste of a plain unpeeled avocado and Cyborg couldn't help but to feel the same. "He would be a good match for Star," he just commented shuddering.

Nodding, Raven got up. "Let's head back. This won't give us much information. We need a better plan."

* * *

Welcome to my first English written story. This is a big deal for me and the story is really important to me, mainly because of the language change.

My first language is German and I learned English in school and spent some time in the UK, which is why there is certainly muuuch room for improvement in this story (and my English in general). Apart from that I TRY to use American English but am more comfortable with British English which is why there could be some ehm... Bitish words or expressions in it. :D Sorry for that.

If you find mistakes or have suggestions how things might sound "better" or more natural: Tell me please! I WANT to improve my english and I hope for useful critizism!

Also, if you have something else to say I would love to hear from you in a review.

 **I'm still looking for a Beta for this story. Pls contact me if you're interested!**


	2. Kapitel 2

**The Silence is my own world of peace and I do not wish it to be destroyed.**

 _ **Kyd Wykkyd**_

"It's still ridiculous," Raven stated moving her bishop.

Robin cocked his head thoughtful before playing his rook. "It's a great idea and it'll work, you'll see," Cyborg, who stood next to them, said - grinning like a Cheshire cat. "'C'mon Raven, it'll be fun!"

Said Raven just grunted, Robin sighed and watched Raven doing her next move before he agreed. "It's a bit … weird … but a pretty smart idea, it could work. Give it a try, Raven!"

"Why should I?" she asked annoyed not wanting to flirt with anyone for a damn mission.

"Because you're part of this team and because you have a task to do and Cyborg has an idea that could actually help you", Robin said.

"You can't force me to flirt with someone! That's ridiculous and I'm pretty sure it's not part of my job description! Besides, I can just assume that I'm pretty bad at flirting", Raven deadpanned before moving her queen. She was about to win.

Robin frowned, also noticing the latter, Cyborg rolled his eyes hearing Raven's 'arguments'.

"We'll do it together, Raven," Cyborg grinned.

"I don't want to. Check!"

Robin sighed defeated and moved his king out of the way but two moves later he stood in check again and Raven had beaten him.

"I hate to do this, Raven," Robin interfered and got up from his chair, still a bit moody because he got beaten at chess AGAIN.

"Cyborg's plan could work, I want you to give it a try. That's an order, Raven."

The purple-haired girl got up herself, growled and phrased through the floor.

-.-.-.-

 ***Several hours later***

"So, how are you going to do this?" Robin asked hesitantly by seeing all the stuff Cyborg got out flying around in the garage.

"It will kinda work like the time I went to the Hive Academy as Victor Stone. I'll create an illusion again just this time I'll do one for someone else as well – Raven in this case."

"And you are sure you can do that?" Robin still wasn't convinced. From all he knew doing such a projection for another person than a half robotic could be quite complicated.

"A few changes and it should work out just fine," Cyborg assured.

While Cyborg worked and Robin left, Beast Boy walked in, excited and loud as usual.

"This is goin' to be soo cool, dude! And you really want to become a girl?" he snickered.

"It's just a projection, BB."

"Dude, you have to look suuuper duper HOT!"

Cyborg grinned. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

Giggling like teen girls they overheard Raven phrasing through the floor.

"Gizmo is just ten or so. He is way too young for being interested in girls," Raven dryly analyzed.

"He's fourteen", Cyborg retorted. "He might be growth-restricted and a nasty stinker but he's old enough for being interested in girls. Didn't ya see how he looks at Star every time we fight the Hive Five?"

Raven just stared before answering. "I never really payed attention, so sorry," she said voice soaked in sarcasm. "But he won't be interested in a 20 year old girl anyway."

Cyborg mumbled, Beast Boy tipped his chin.

"Whatever, a hot thirteen year old then! I'll get some girls clothes from the store!" And with that Beast Boy ran off, leaving Cyborg and Raven to themselves.

"Well, I didn't think the agething through…"

"Obviously," Raven deadpanned.

"I'll just walk around as a thirteen or fourteen year old girl then I guess. Not as much fun as being a hot 20 year old warrior princess but I'll be the coolest thirteen year old the world has ever seen!" Cyborg called out and with that he went back to work.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

-.-.-.-

"I told Cyborg he could give me the appearance he wants too. He just shouldn't change too much and I want to keep my hair short," Raven declared plainly.

"Hope you know what you do by leaving this decision to him," Robin grinned before walking over to Starfire who played with Silkie on the couch.

Raven shrugged. How much could Beast Boy and Cyborg possibly do wrong with her appearance?"

-.-.-

"No."

"Raven, we spent _a ton_ of time on this!" Cyborg whined.

"My breasts could serve as rescue cans!"

"…"

"Friend Raven is right, they are truly … large", Starfire threw in giggling.

"Nah, looks perfect!" Beast Boy grinned almost drooling but Cyborg went over to his computers and made Raven's "new" breasts a bit smaller.

"That's still not enough!" Raven said. Beast Boy's shoulders clearly slumped at this point.

"You want to catch a boy here, Raven! If this weird Kyd Wykkyd is at least a little bit human then he'll love them, believe me!" Cyborg averted.

"First of all: Beast Boy stop drooling and get your mind out of the gutter! Secondly: I'm not a sex doll, Cyborg! You will leave my body measurements how they are in reality or I'm out of this!" Raven growled and several tools in the garage started levitating.

Slightly depressed Cyborg went over to his computer and gave Raven's new appearance her old figure back – almost.

"Okay, think we're ready", Cy announced finally and walked Raven over to the mirror standing in the corner.

It was more than strange for Raven to see someone else in the mirror when she considered her new appearance. The silver bracelet on her left arm masked as a usual piece of jewelry was actually the control to turn her new appearance on and off.

Her short hair was black now but had kept its original cut and apart from her face everything else looked tolerably familiar.

Her piercing blue eyes wandered over the face in the mirror.

"I saw the face in an advertisement", Cyborg coughed in the background while Starfire went on congratulating Raven to her new appearance.

"You look truly beautiful Friend Raven! Not more beautiful than usually of course but very pretty in a different way!"

"It looks authentic and believable, they won't ever recognize you," Robin agreed contently.

Raven had to admit that she liked the new look. The eyes were something she had problems to get used to with but her face was truly pretty.

When she got dressed she was glad that Starfire had helped Beast Boy choosing some clothes, mainly because she was barely in need for any clothes in Beast Boy's opinion. Her fears of Starfire just choosing pink clothes weren't confirmed as well – luckily.

"Because the Kyd Wykkyd seems to be a more darker type of person we decided to choose clothes he would probably like. That is why we went to the shop of goth ...," Starfire chattered away about all the things she had seen in the 'shop of goth' but Raven was glad she actually liked the clothes. Sure, it wasn't her leotard and cloak but it was at least black. She looked like a total normal goth girl from earth without any superpowers.

To her disapproval she had to wear make-up to complete the look (at least in Star's opinion). But even Raven had to admit that make-up just helped the look in a good way. And it was all for this stupid villain.

She just couldn't imagine flirting with a boy, especially not while not being allowed to use her powers and being someone else. She wasn't Starfire and definitely not an outgoing person. This would be hard. But if it wouldn't work she could at least get out of this costume.

Still, socializing wasn't directly her strong suit.

She had tried to talk to Robin about it but he just told her to "do her best".

The plan was to shadow and then "accidentally" meet the Hive Five. Cyborg and Raven would look like "normal" girls, absolutely innocent and – absolutely interested in Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo. They had to be subtle at the beginning of course, try to become friends with their targets and maybe even meet them more often "accidentally". But the plan itself was easy … being nice, a bit flirty … keeping them intrigued … As much as possible.

They had decided to emerge as cousins. Cyborg would be a 13-year old called 'Victoria' and Raven would go with the name Regan. When they had left the Tower the plan had sounded silly to Raven already but now she felt downright stupid.

Walking down the alley following the Hive Five into town Raven licked her strawberry ice cream and tried to behave normal.

"Hurry up, Victoria!" she angrily said throwing a glance at the blonde 13-year old behind her who tried desperately to keep up.

"Man, my legs are too short," Cyborg complained shoving some blond strands of hair out of his eyes for the thousandth time within the last five minutes.

"And jeez, _what am I gonna do with all this hair_? It's not even windy today and I already hate having hair at all!" he went on loudly.

"It was your idea, remember?" the older girl dryly replied. "And besides – you have to speak differently or they will read or intentions right from the beginning. Try to sound like a 13-year old girl."

Cyborg just grunted when they saw the Hive Five in front of them split up suddenly. Jinx went straight for some clothes shops, Mammoth sprinted in the direction of a booth where they sold all sorts of street food and the others just shrugged and split up as well.

"See ya later, Rav- Regan!" Cyborg called waving before he followed Gizmo down the main street.

Raven followed the boy known as Kyd Wykkyd but after a while she noticed that he didn't seem to have a destination. He rather seemed to walk all over the place actually. Sometimes he stopped in front of a shop window but they slowly left the inner city, reaching outlying districts in the west of Jump City.

* * *

 _Here we go. This is the main idea of this story and it hopefully explains the title as well (at least a little bit). :D_

 _ **I wanted to thank my reviewers for the comments and the support, I'm glad you like the story so far. Special thanks to Emily The Avenger.**_

 _Would love to hear about this chapter as well. Good? Not good? Any wishes or suggestions for further chapters?_

 _And again: Tell me about mistakes pls! I want to make this right, so ... Oh and everything Starfire says doesn't have to be grammatically right._

 _When it comes to her I'm doing some mistakes on purpose._

 _Of course I'm having some ideas for this story in mind but suggestions are highly welcome (... can you even say that? Highly welcome? Whatevs)_

 _I'm **still looking for a beta reader** btw so yeah, if someone has the time and desire to help me ... go for it! :D_

 _Have a lovely weekend!_


	3. Kapitel 3

_It's not very long, but I hope you like it._

 _Suggestions are always welcome. :)_

 _Also a special thanks to_ _ **Emily The Avenger**_ _for being my beta from now on!_

 _Besides I tried to throw in some Gizmo/ Cyborg action this chapter but I wasn't in the mood. Next chapter then. I didn't forget about the other titans._

* * *

 _Raven followed the boy known as Kyd Wykkyd but after a while she noticed that he didn't seem to have a destination. He rather seemed to walk all over the place actually. Sometimes he stopped in front of a shop window but they slowly left the inner city, reaching outlying districts in the west part of Jump City._

Who could hold it against him? Raven at least noticed the looks people gave him. Looks she had gotten far too often herself already. Looks of curiosity, looks of fear, looks of uncertainty, even looks of disgust.

People feared everything that was different than themselves and like Raven herself Kyd Wykkyd didn't look human, maybe even less human because of his scarlet red eyes without any pupils or irises.

It didn't take long and they met less people, the houses became bleak and less pretty and Kyd Wykkyd walked along the street like a shadow.

Raven followed in a certain distance, when he suddenly stopped.

A little girl's laughter reached Raven's ears and getting a bit closer she saw him staring in the direction of a playground to his right. It was a wrecked, small playground, merely including two swings and a small slide but the little girl on the swing didn't care. She laughed happily, noises of joy escaping from her constantly and screamed at her mum which sat on a near bench.

Kyd Wykkyd stood there for a few seconds, observing the child before the girl's mother noticed him, ran over to her child, pulled her down from the swing and sent her over to the other end of the playground.

The villain reacted instantly, throwing his hands up in a defensive manner and walking back slowly but the mother just glared.

"I suggest you leave now or we will call the police." The woman's trembling voice blew over to Raven and she knitted her brows watching the situation.

Kyd virtually ran away and Raven had problems keeping up with him. When he sat down on a near bench, she decided to act. Meeting him alone accidentally would never be easier …

Carefully approaching, she tried to look normal and relaxed. When she reached the bench she sat down at the other end and tried to think about what to say, something intriguing, creative and carefree ... "Hi."

Great. Even with the changed voice she sounded bored in her own opinion.

Kyd Wykkyd turned his head, not answering. He merely cocked his head.

"I am Regan."

Still no answer. But she believed to see that his eyes trailed down her body a little bit.

Okay, what did she know about flirting? Touch your hair, show what you have …

Sighing she took a finger and twisted a strand of her hair around it while trying to smile somehow.

The result was him raising an eyebrow and her 'smile' coming out as a grimace.

"Okay, I'm not really good at this," she hesitantly told him. Maybe being honest would help her somehow. The tempting sexy Goth thing really wasn't hers.

"I- I saw you a few days ago and you somehow looked … nice," Raven ended lamely.

His brow raised even higher. Probably skeptical because now, where it was out, even Raven had to admit that she would describe him as a lot of things but certainly not as a person 'looking nice'.

„Then I saw you again today and I just had to get in touch with you. I don't know, uhm, you just seem … different."

Oh my.

First he just stared, then he seemed to do something close to silent giggling. One of his hands pointed at his eyes and she instantly knew what he meant. Of course he seemed different, it wasn't really hard to notice that.

"Would you … would you … tell me your name?"

His small grin disappeared and his face went all serious again. A court nod and he got up to walk away. "Hey, wait." He stopped. "What is your problem? This is really rude."

Slowly turning he backed away a little and seemed to think about something before he mouthed his name.

"Kyd Wykkyd?" Raven said as unsure as possible, after all she wasn't actually supposed to know his name.

Nodding again he wanted to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his arm. He twitched away and didn't look her in the eye. This was entirely different for Raven, it was the first time someone was acting alike the way SHE usually acted.

Removing her hand quickly she tried to think of something to intrigue him further.

"I know what you are," she whispered, hoping that it would sound mysterious in some way.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow to show that she should go on.

"You are a thief, a criminal, I saw you in the news a few times."

Pretty lame, yes, but what else should the average citizen know about him?

"So, Kyd Wykkyd must be your nickname but you must have a real name."

It was worth the try, right?

Rummaging around in the pockets of his cape he drew a pencil and small note pad out and started writing.

A few seconds later he tossed the paper over to Raven.

 ** _"_** ** _Everybody calls me that so I'd say it indeed is my real name."_**

"Okay," Raven deadpanned. "Whatever."

Again he was about to leave and again Raven had to call out to him. She started feeling silly and hated being left out in the rain.

"Where are you going?"

If he would have pupils she was sure he would have rolled his eyes because that was exactly the way he looked right now.

Grabbing his note pad again he gave her another written piece of paper.

 _ **"**_ _ **I can't see how that is any of your business but how you already managed to see correctly: I'm a criminal and therefore probably dangerous for you, you should better stay away from such a bad guy."**_

Looking up she gave him the best ironic 'seriously?' look she could manage.

Kyd Wykkyd tried to look serious but the edges of his mouth curled up into a small smirk.

"As cute as it might be that you're looking out for me, I'm pretty good at taking care of myself, thanks. You'd be surprised what I could do to you", she shrugged and added quickly: "Because even if I might be just a normal, average girl I'm well trained in hand-to-hand combat and ehm so on."

Another paper found its way into her hands. "Geez, you must have a high wastage of paper," Raven mumbled taking the sheet.

 _ **"**_ _ **I am trained excellent in hand-to-hand combat as well, I have experience as a criminal, am as quiet as a fox if I need to and am able to teleport. I can create portals, go to other dimensions, levitate and own a highly dangerous cowl. Who would you say is in advantage here?"**_

Almost groaning Raven withstand the urge to roll her eyes and threw a witty remark at him.

"Alright, fine, what do you try to prove me here?" she asked irritated. "I just wanted to get to know you but whatever!" And with that she spun around on her heels and headed for the street that would bring her back to the coast.

That was it, she was done with this. She had KNOWN that it was a stupid idea! Of course there was no chance it could have worked out. This idiotic villain, tzz, she would not let him play with her like this.

Just then a figure appeared in front of her, out of nowhere and yelping she stumbled back before landing on the ground.

A white piece of paper was hold into her face and growling she snapped it away and read.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm not used to people walking up to me to talk to me. Besides you might have noticed that I'm not good with words."**_ At this Raven raised an eyebrow. _**"But what you did today is … new for me. If you want I'll show you something that might interest you and isn't possible for the average human without help."**_

Staring at his hand he had outstretched to her she took it and was brought back to her feet instantly. He was stronger than he looked.

Could she really trust him?  
Was this a trick? But why should he trick a citizen? Just out of fun?

"Is whatever you planned going to hurt?"

He shook his head, eyes on her.

"Alright then, surprise me."


	4. Kapitel 4

_Here comes chapter 4! I'm really, really busy at the moment and probably won't have time to upload in December._

 _We'll see how it goes. This chapter is different and not about Raven or Wykkyd at all. But I'm really curious what you think._

 _For the readers not knowing who Punk Rocket is: He is a villain from a short TT episode called "The Lost Episode". It's about ten minutes long and you can find it somewhere in the internet. :D_

 _Again thanks to Emily the Avenger and also to everybody who left me a review! :)_

 _ **Guest: This is NO translation ... But glad you like it. :)**_

 ** _note worthy: Ehm ... No, I definitely don't ship Gizmo and Cyborg. :D Actually, I don't ship Cyborg with anyone. This Gizmo - Cyborg - thing is just meant to be funny. There won't be any romantic feelings between the "real" Cyborg and Gizmo._**

* * *

"This … music is truly enjoyable and still, I would like to do the talking!" Starfire hollered, trying to keep her standing position while blast after blast of Punk Rocket's guitar rolled up to her.

Punk Rocket stopped for a moment, his eyes wide. "Enjoyable music?" He sounded bewildered before his face changed and he started snorting with laughter. "You can't fool me Titan!" he screamed and played his guitar once again. Starfire felt the urge to scream creeping up her throat while she tried to hold on to a beam next to her. They were in a shop for guitars and attachments in the inner city of Jump, Starfire had haphazardly found Punk Rocket there while he was "shopping" some new things to improve his special guitar.

Actually he should have been in prison but broke free a few weeks ago.

Finding him had been difficult because he didn't seem to be into stealing. Punk Rocket loved to cause chaos and screaming with his music and enjoyed torturing people with his music, he wanted attention, nothing else but in times when he wasn't active in public at all it was hard to get a grip on him.

"I would like to know your name!" Starfire yelled, holding on the beam even more while the blasts tried to send her in the back of the shop.

"You know my name and it is … PUNK ROCKET!"

Starfire was truly annoyed by now. A starbolt in his direction crashed a bunch of expensive looking violins and the shop owner gave a loud sound of sadness from under the counter where he hid, hands pressed to his ears.

Punk Rocket on the other hand cackled and rocked his white haired head forward in beat to his playing. Unfortunately he didn't see the next starbolt coming due to his dancing performance near the trumpets. The starbolt met his left knee and knocked him off his feet. Stumbling he tried to get back up but Starfire used the short moment of silence to send another blast in the direction of his guitar. The guitar however stayed undamaged and barely reflected the starbolt so it shop up into the ceiling but the starbolt had hit Punk Rocket's fingers and he howled in pain, shaking his burned fingers furiously.

It took Starfire two seconds be at his side, take the still undamaged guitar from him and grab his arms. She twisted his arms on his back like Robin used to do it to villains and fumbled for the handcuffs she brought.

Once he sat in front of her, hands handcuffed to his back and his guitar out of reach, Starfire pulled out her file. "You WILL answer my questions," she claimed while getting out a ballpoint and looking around in the shop. "And you WILL help replace all of the items you destroyed in this shop."

Punk Rocket threw her an angry glance, his face set in a frown.

"And why is that?" he snarled, unsuccessful trying to get up with his hands on his back.

"Because otherwise I will use you to do the training of my hand-to-hand-combat abilities on you. Robin just showed me some of the new moves and some of them did indeed look quite painful," she sweetly announced.

"You're not allowed to do that, you're one of the gooood guys. You wouldn't hurt someone who can't defend himself," Punk Rocket sneered sounding bored.

It was actually true. Starfire would never hurt or fight someone if it wasn't absolutely necessary and especially no one who wasn't able to defend himself but she would play it cool, like Robin always told her to.

"I can and I will!" she growled loudly and her eyes started to glow dangerously.

Punk Rocket swallowed. "And you know what, you atrocious idiot? I will tell everybody that I haven't seen a thing if she starts using you as a punching bag!" the show owner shouted revolting and perked up from behind the counter.

Starfire smiled.

"So tell me what is your name for the real?"

"I won't tell you! And learn English, bitch!" Punk Rocket looked like an angry child, eyes narrowed.

The shop owner stepped forward and kicked the villain in the gut out of nowhere, letting him fall to the side groaning in pain.

Starfire was about to intervene but the shop owner went back to tidying up the mess after shrugging and grinning at her: "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Usually this is the thing of the Titans," the girl weakly said but decided to ignore the shop owner's action.

Revenge was a common thing on her planet after all.

"It's Thomas. Thomas Bishop!" the villain in front of her whined and added: "But that won't be of any use for you considering the fact that I'm a true guttersnipe!" the villain added almost proudly.

Starfire's eyes widened and in an instant she was in front of him, eyes and hands glowing green again.  
"You are doing the shooting of the people?" she screamed partly shocked, partly angry.

Punk Rocket looked at her, his face the embodiment of utter confusion.

"Ehm … shoot who?" he replied leering at her hands hold in his face.

"You just said you are a true sniper!" Starfire exclaimed, face contorted in annoyance and shoving her hands a bit further in the direction of his face.

Punk Rocket groaned. "Not sniper, bitch. Guttersnipe! That means I'm homeless, I live on the streets, idiot! I really deserve being captured by someone who is able to speak my language!"

Starfire lowered her hands, looking at the shop owner for confirmation before stepping back. She felt embarrassed but tried not to show it. "Stop insulting me," she just growled before picking up her folder again.

"How can someone of your age be the homeless?" she finally asked curious.

"Do you not have the people who do the caring for you?"

Punk Rocket snored. "What do you think?" he answered flatly, the bored expression returning to his face.

Starfire tapped her chin, feeling sorry for him even if she knew she shouldn't.

"Are we done here? Just take me to jail or something, I'm not in the mood for more chatting."

But Starfire wasn't done yet. "We are not done yet!"

Punk Rocket groaned. "The local police has all my personal data, ask them and fuck off now."

"You are doing the very rude speaking!" the Titan exclaimed sighing before thinking about what do ask next.

"Why could I not do the breaking of your guitar with my starbolts?"

"The guitar is unbreakable. Nothing can break it."

"Why do you do the torturing of people with your music?"

The villain smirked cunning. "Because it is fun!" he shouted out loud, still fiddling with the handcuffs holding his hands to his back.

"Tormenting people with this awful music is no such fun!" Starfire shouted back angrily but knew that she shouldn't discuss this topic with him.

"You are just like the most of the villains! You do want the attention!"

"I WANT TO SHOW THE WORLD MY MUSIC!" he cackled. "AND SPREAD THE SOUND OF CHAOS!"

Shaking her head Starfire decided to ask two more question.

"Where did you get the guitar from? Who gave it to you?"

Punk Rocket giggled sounding slightly crazy. "I would never tell you, bitch!"

Getting up Starfire went over to his guitar, grabbed it and sat back in front of him before she started fiddling and pulling on it.

A look of shock was shown on the villains face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?"

"Just exploring your guitar," Starfire said innocently and ripped apart one of the strings with her super strength. "Upps, I thought it is unbreakable?" she smiled sweetly.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF! I WILL ANSWER ALL YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS! LEAVE MY GUITAR ALONE!" Punk Rocket seemed desperate, his face as white as a wall.

"Fine. Where did you get this guitar from and where did you learn to fight?"

Punk Rocket gritted his teeth. "My father gave it to me. He also taught me some moves to fight. Happy?"

"Not yet. Where did your father get the guitar from?"

"He found it in some special shop years ago. Are we done now?"

"No. Why are you sweating like that?"

Growling the villain shook his handcuffed hands impatiently. "Cause I haven't seen my friend Crystal for a while."

Starfire knitted her brows confused. "I think you should then do the staying away from this friend of yours," she told him wisely before pulling out her communicator and calling the police.

"The police will bring you to prison where you belong," Starfire explained before closing the folder and getting up.

"Blah blah, whatever. I get free food there so it's not a real threat."

"It wasn't meant to be a threat," she announced.

When the police arrived to take him with them she saw him saying goodbye to his guitar in an almost childish way.

"How old is he?" she asked one of the policemen before leaving the scene.

The police shrugged. "About 17 I think. Hard to tell when it comes to drug addicted scum like him, you know?"

Not answering Starfire turned around without another glance and flew back home.

And this was how Starfire managed to get her job done first.

* * *

 _Liked it? Didn't like it? Would love to hear what you think about it! :)_


	5. Kapitel 5

_The_ _key to growth is the introduction of higher dimensions of consciousness into our awareness._

* * *

Another scrap of paper: _"Don't be scared. We will teleport."_

Raven hesitated, her eyes darting to the ground. If he would try something or bring her to a dangerous place she could still always use her powers. She wasn't helpless if the worst came to the worst.

In fact, she was convinced that she could defeat him easily if necessary.

"I am not scared," Raven answered flatly before she noticed him stepping closer and the next second they were gone.

She felt his body warmth and it was pitch dark but in a really weird way she felt safe and hidden.

The moment was gone in the blink of an eye and Raven felt his warmth gone.

Everything around her was grey. Different shades of grey actually. But somehow comfortingly because the world around her seemed to have a little shimmer in itself.

It was hard to get a grasp on it – literally.

In fact she didn't exist anymore. Or at least that was how she felt. She didn't feel or see her body and she also didn't see the boy who brought her here. She was at a total loss for what to do.

Her mind was there and so was her consciousness but there was something else IN the reach of her empathic consciousness and she could just assume that it was Kyd Wykkyd.

Grey streaks of different shades and an unfamiliar substance whirled around her, surrounded her and drew pictures of abstraction around her.

There was nothing else, just streaks and fog of grey, looking liquid and disembodied at the same time. She felt like being in one place and being everywhere at the same time. It was like she was **connected** to this place somehow. What was why she wasn't scared even if she probably should be. Everything felt just natural, she and this world were one.

Sometimes there were distant shadows in the fog, unnatural forms, THINGS she couldn't name but they all consisted of the grey substance around her. All earthly things were gone, she couldn't even hear or smell anything. And still the quiet wasn't unpleasant or awkward, it was just part of this place.

A deep peace settled down in her inner core, something she had never felt before. It wasn't just NICE, she felt complete and self-contained, calm and weightless, freed from the earthly and guilty pleasures.

It was like feeling nothing in a good way and at the same time she could never imagine being bored by this place or wanting to leave it.

"What … is this? Where are we?"

The question wasn't spoken out loud. She had **thought** it and somehow she knew Kyd Wykkyd would understand her.

Raven had seen other dimensions before and she knew quite well how to recognize a dimension and how important it was to adapt yourself to it as fast as possible but this was new even to her.

"It's another dimension. I call it the "realm of moving shades."

His answer wasn't spoken out loud as well, it just came to her. She just … felt his answer. As if she had known this answer her whole life but didn't make it up by herself. Which was why she didn't hear his voice, she just received his words.

"Long name for something so … unique."

"But fitting," he replied.

When she didn't _say_ anything else, he added: "I'm surprised you aren't scared yet. Or more overwhelmed by this world."

Raven withstood the urge become nervous and felt some emotions coming back to her (such as nervousness), destroying her little cocoon of peace.

"I am overwhelmed. I just know how to hide it," she told him without any emotion recognizable.

Obviously she had been wrong. Her emotions **were** there but she was able to fully put them aside if she just allowed herself to fully melt into this world around her. By making the **decision** to be emotionless and happy at the same time it was possible for her in here. It veritably was like the deepest of meditations, a stadium she hadn't reach yet while meditating but had been trying to.

Her consciousness felt a shadow coming closer and she let fear get in the way of her inner peace accidentally but the shadow was gone as fast as it came.

This world was so messy, there was no structure and even if she tried to stay calm she couldn't. It slowly made her nervous, drove her crazy.

It was so chaotic, there was nothing to get a grip on.

Nothing existed around her, no orientation, no time seemed to exist in this realm and she wasn't even herself anymore.

She had lost herself, became a part of this world, became one with it.

Raven felt like losing her mind suddenly. What if she would never get out of here again? What if this world would hold her here forever? What if she would never be herself again? Or never have something at hand ever again?

While panicking she noticed the world around her moving. She shades of grey became darker and threatening. The fog whirled faster around her, making her dizzy. Was that even possible? Shadows appeared closer to her, slowly taking form of things that faded away as soon as they reached her.

And before she could scream in confusion, fear and dizziness, she felt his warmth engulfing her and carrying her away in the familiar darkness of his coat.

When Raven opened her eyes she felt her body shaking and her eyes closing again because of the bright world around her.

However she didn't care because she at least **felt** something.

She was back. It was over.

It took her several minutes to get used to her body and the world around her again. Her feelings were a mess and she was SO in need for meditation.

A paper was hold in front of her.

 _"I'm sorry. I underestimated the effect of the dimension on someone who is no teleporter and hadn't been there before."_

Raven didn't take the paper, she just read it and shook her head, not ready to speak yet.

She turned around and ran. All the way back into the inner city where she started to fly back to Titans Tower when she was sure that he didn't follow her.

This Kyd Wykkyd was definitely creepier than her and she SO needed a break from him.

* * *

 _This was really hard to write and I didn't proofread it so excuse any mistakes. :D_

 _What do you think about the chapter? Do you like it?_

 _Oh and about the "Kapitel" thing: Kapitel means "chapter" in german (who would have guessed? :D) and I just name the chapters the german way because ... I like to underline the fact that I'm German somehow. :D No false sense of national proud, more for myself. I like this subtil mix of German and English. But well, whatever._

 _Have a good day and thanks for the reviews I got for the last chappi! :)_


End file.
